Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing (2015 TV series)
''Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing ''is a children's animated television series created by BaconMahBoi, and a revival of the 2001 series of the same name. The series chronicles the further adventures of Pookie, Bagel and Chrome in the strange city of Cityville where anything can happen. The series has been running since October 5, 2015 on BaconNetwork. Billy West and Nolan North take over as the voices of Pookie and Chrome (respectively), whilst Bagel continues to be voiced by IAmBagel. The series was renewed for a second season on October 12, 2015, and began airing on May 30, 2016. The series ended on March 13, 2017 with the finale "Destroy the Hotel" after a total of 2 seasons and just 61 episodes. Premise Continuing from the 2001 series, Pookie, Bagel and Chrome are three unlikely friends living in a hotel room, and having crazy adventures in the weird Cityville, where an evil fireball named Shine is trying to destroy them every chance he gets, but his robot he built in his childhood, ROBOT-THING, messes them up on a regular basis. Characters Main Characters *'Pookie-' Pookie is a 12-year-old red-and-yellow cat with somewhat large ears. He usually sees the good side of things, but when angry, he becomes a dark orange demon who destroys the town. He is voiced by Billy West. *'Chrome- '''Chrome is a 14-year-old robot. He sleeps in the same bunk bed as Pookie. He has laser beams in his eyes. He is voiced by Nolan North. *'Bagel- Bagel is a 12-year-old bagel who is very calm and adventurous, but is kind of a coward and isn't very strong. He is voiced by IAmBagel . Main Villians *'Shine- '''The main antagonist. He is a 25-year-old fireball with arms and legs who is always trying to destroy the gang, but his plans always backfire and he fails, as usual. He is voiced by Billy West. *'ROBOT-THING- 'ROBOT-THING is a crude robot who Shine built when he was 3. He looks very creepy. He is usually the reason why Shine's plans backfire. He is voiced by BaconMahBoi. *'Krazy- 'Krazy is a hero, though in this series, he is a villain. This is because he has a rivalry against Pookie and would do anything to get revenge, however it is unknown what caused this rivalry. He is calm to the other heroes, being a good friend of Bagel. He also is known to spit green blood at his enemies. Recurring Characters *'Readman- Readman is a television presenter who does the local news along with Polygonews, as well as presenting various other shows such as "Spitting Chocolate Milk at People with Readman" and "Clogging People's Toilets with Readman". He has a red book for a head and the book opens and closes to act as his mouth. He is voiced by Billy West. *'Polygonews'- Polygonews is a television presenter who does the local news along with Readman. He also is the voice for Cityville's emergency alert system, as well as starring in commercials. Polygonews is a large green triangle with legs and arms. He is voiced by BaconMahBoi. Development In July 2014 BaconMahBoi announced BaconStudios was working on a revival for the hit animated series, Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing, which had been in production since last May. The first season was completed on August 13, 2015. A second season was announced on October 12, 2015. The thirty-one episode season ended on March 13, 2017 with the series finale "Destroy the Hotel" Reception The series is well recieved, with many fans and IMDb users saying it is better than the original series. Currently, the series has a 7.4 rating on IMDb, beating the original series' 6.7 rating. Episode ratings All episodes have been rated on IMDb by fans out of 10. From top to bottom rated, the episode ratings are: *Time for Time (8.8, S2E29) *Destroy the Hotel (8.6, S2E31) *Electrobot 4000 (8.3, S2E30) *Tree (8.3, S2E19) *And the Red-and-Yellow Cat Continues (8.1, S1E1) *A Very Safe Hole of Death (8.1, S2E19) *The Kool Komeback of Krazy (8.0, S1E5) *The Deadly Extreme Quest-based Episode where Pookie Goes on the Aformentioned Exteme Quest Accompanied by his Good Friend Chrome in Order to Get some Chicken Nuggets (7.9, S2E13) *Battle of the Forever (7.8, S2E10) *Shine vs. Krazy (7.8, S2E9) *Core Blimey (7.4, S1E22) *Bagel Returns to the Hot Dog Truck (7.3, S1E20) *Pookiemon (7.3, S2E25) *Snazzy Dinner (7.3, S2E1) *Merry Pizza (7.1, S1E21) *The Kowardly Kat Pookie vs. Krazy's Korageous Kat (7.1, S1E15) *Cruise Time (7.0, S2E14) *Being Outside and Getting a Life Simulator (7.0, S2E15) *The Shield (7.0, S2E2) *The Ol' Woods (6.9, S1E19) *The Super Carrot Soup Nerd Crate of Nerdiness (6.9, S1E14) *Krazy's Kooky Kamping Trip (6.8, S1E23) *The Krazies are Coming, The Krazies are Coming (6.8, S1E27) *Sock Drawer (6.8, S2E3) *The Disguise (6.8, S2E18) *The Great Days of Pookie (6.7, S1E25) *Merry Aprilmas (6.7, S1E26) *The Venus Skytrap (6.6, S2E16) *Whiskers (6.6, S2E4) *Dream Dayz (6.6, S1E28) *Dave (6.6, S1E4) *The Other Fajita (6.6, S1E2) *Breakdown (6.5, S2E7) *Driving (6.4, S2E27) *Shopping (6.4, S1E13) *Go Go Power Finger (6.4, S1E9) *Stuck in my Own Head (6.4, S1E8) *Skullcrusher (6.2, S1E24) *The Natives (6.2, S2E6) *ROBOT-THING'S SUPER AWESOME SCHEDULE-FLAVOURED SCHEDULE OF HIS DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (6.2, S1E3) *1% Hot Dog, 99% Diseases (6.1, S1E6) *The Dumb Adventures of Something or Whatever (6.0, S1E16) *I Liek Bagels (6.0, S2E5) *Milkshake (6.0, S2E11) *more TBA Viewership The series premiered on October 5, 2015 at 5:45pm, and was viewed by approximately 213,000 UK viewers, the highest-rated episode in BaconNetwork history (beating That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever's premiere with 198,000), and the first to gain over 200,000 views. A rerun the next morning at 8:15am gained 129,000 views, currently the highest-rated AM broadcast on the channel. However, declining ratings in the second season (only around 40,000 - 60,000 per episode instead of the usual 100,000) prompted the ending of the show on March 13, 2017. Broadcast slots Reruns *Weekdays at 8:15am *Every day at 4pm (x2) *Weekdays at 8pm *Weekends at 11:30am (x2) Category:Television series Category:BaconZone Category:Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing Category:Hand-drawn animated television series